


First Love

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: This is probably the most weirdest of my stories in how 12-year-old me wanted to take it. Like - where the fuck did I get Riku dying from a fallen chandelier from Utada Hikaru's "First Love"??? And the music box version to boot???Oh, but it didn't stop there - I had /plans/ for ANGELS and DEMONS. How would it fit into the story? Fuck if I know.I won't lie, while strange af, I'm still kind of curious how I would've written it had I completed it.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most weirdest of my stories in how 12-year-old me wanted to take it. Like - where the fuck did I get Riku dying from a fallen chandelier from Utada Hikaru's "First Love"??? And the music box version to boot???
> 
> Oh, but it didn't stop there - I had /plans/ for ANGELS and DEMONS. How would it fit into the story? Fuck if I know.
> 
> I won't lie, while strange af, I'm still kind of curious how I would've written it had I completed it.

_Clop-clip-clop!_

The carriage bounced lightly with every step the horses took. The carriage's two inhabitants paid little mind to the mild bouncing for they were too busy watching. One was a watcher of people, in specific, the other occupant of the carriage while said occupant watched the outside world blur as the carriage carried onward on the dirt road. There was a stark contrast between the two.

One was incredibly tall and had a stocky build that came from years of battle and training. His face was sharp and square, razor blue eyes narrowing at each strange sound while his gloved hands in white inched closer and closer to the weapons by his side; lances. He had only brought two of his beloved weapons, and that was because he believed just the sight of the sharp knives on each end would deter criminals and thieves from approaching him and his charge. The middle-aged man had a pallid complexion. He had long black hair that he wore up and was held by a strong piece of black rope. His clothes was a slim, navy blue guard uniform with white trimming. Four buttons were sewn onto his shirt, one to show ever two years he had served for his kingdom.

The other was scrawny and young if the short stature and rounded cheeks with baby fat were something to go by. Unlike the watcher of people, this watcher was glancing out of the carriage window with wonder.

This watcher of wonder was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and dark tan pants. He wore a royal blue tunic over the shirt that looked very similar to a triangle with its shape. The tunic had white trimmings. On his feet were dark brown sandals. Over his entire outfit was a black cloak. He had brown hair that was spiked up in many directions. It was barely tamed by a small crown decorated with three sapphires in the front. His eyes blinked every now and then, occasionally hiding a bright blue that put the sky to shame with each blink.

This was Sora, prince of this small land known as Destiny Islands. It was a peaceful and benevolent land, but it was a stepping stone to other kingdoms due to the pacifistic and reserved nature of its people and rulers.

Many wars and conflicts between two completely different kingdoms were settled in Destiny Islands, whether with the consent of the small kingdom or not. This often left the land ravaged and poor with many of its citizens crying out for justice and help.

That was why this young prince was here today, traveling to a small village known as “Oath”. The prince had a gift, a gift of light.

It was said that his parents had begged and pleaded the gods for years for a child; all they wanted was one to call their own and raise into a kind and justful leader for their kingdom – one that could perhaps bring the peace they regrettably couldn't. Many years of the king and queen's fretful rule had passed before their wish came true.

At the break of dawn of the midyear's summer festival, the prince had been born, bathed in a light that was akin to the sun's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 2013


End file.
